The Apprentice Days
by kingdomsavior90
Summary: This is the tale of future countries in training and some of their misadventures. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Meet the apprentices Part 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hetalia related unless involving Oc's, this plotline, and anything else fan made. Other than that I own nothing else. Enjoy!

"I told you I'm sorry, dude!"

"No ya bloody bastard, you're not getting away with your tomfoolery this time and I swear your gonna get yours you imbecile."

"Come on guys can't we get along."

"At least it's better than the mentor's because they're a bit hectic at times."

"Oh, and what is that supposed to mean exactly hmmmm…." Said a gruff German voice with all the confusion going on. With that said all the commotion in the room ceased. As if time had halted to a complete stop. There was a girl with curly brown hair tied in a short pony tail with brown eyes. A boy she was choking (or attempting to) had similar brown eyes but his hair was a short, flat raven black colored.

"It's the middle of the god damn night" the man continued "and you're up trying to kill each other. AGAIN! So what is it this time?!"

"Sorry" replied the girl "it's just this spazzazoa (idiot) called Jeremiah just can't shut up and sleep."

"Not my fault" he snapped back "besides I apologized like a million times before you started to try and kill me!"

"Like I care now! You say this every damn time this has happened."

"Well excuse me for TRYING to sleep."

"There we go again with your excuses! Be f-k-g responsible for once and maybe we might be able to sleep or relieve the others of this bullshit. Or both for that matter!"

There were two others in the room with them. One was a boy who was very short, wore glasses, a usual calm demeanor, and short light brown hair, with brown eyes as well. The other was also a boy but with black hair similar to Jeremiah but in a different style by having his hair spiked a bit in the front, light brown eyes which would sometimes twitch due to neurological disorder, he was also tall and slender. His name was Sean Newton and the other one was named Jeremy Jones (no direct relation to Alfred F. Jones).

The boy and the girl who were arguing were Jeremiah Cruz and Deseree Lapierre. Despite being younger, Jeremiah was almost the height of Deseree, and to top it all off Jeremy, Jeremiah, and Deseree were all siblings. While Sean in a way was like their cousin. The other guild members were also tired of their arguing. And Jeremiah was tired of it too. Jeremiah and Sean were about 15 turning 16 while Deseree was going to be 18 soon. And Jeremy was about 14. This meant he had to mature somewhat soon. Jeremiah just sighed to himself.

'_Why can't children just get along the way their supposed to I mean they can't be as simple as I was'_ thought the man. His real name was Ludwig but everyone at the guild just calls him Germany, he seemed somewhere around 20 with blond hair and blue eyes. He was tall and kind of well-built for his age '_I swear it's like dealing with Italy but more… tame I guess_'.

"Alright" he finally spoke up "tomorrow expect an announcement at the next world meeting." Then he left with an awkward, hollow silence in the air until Deseree finally decided to go back to sleep. Soon the others followed her suit.

The Next Day

As the early morning sun entered into the big meeting room, the apprentices were told to wait in the meeting room alone and to stay put until they arrive. While they were waiting idle chatter was spread across the room. To Jeremy's surprise Jeremiah was actually silent the entire time.

'_Not at breakfast and now here_' Jeremy thought. "Jeremiah something bothering you?" No one really noticed this because this wasn't easy to see he's upset unless he was making a scene. Also he's normally so upbeat that people assume he's normally happy. (Except those super observant people like Jeremy). Jeremiah looked around the room to see if people were paying attention. Which they weren't because they were so absorbed in their conversations. He looked to Deseree who was talking to 3 other boys named Damien and Elvin and Angel. Damien had rugged dirty blond hair, bluish grey eyes and pale white skin and he had a scar that ran from his chest to his neck. Elvin had black hair normally combed back with dark brown eyes and his skin was kind of dark. Angel had black hair as well with brown eyes.

Jeremiah then glanced over to Sean who was busily writing something which was probably more music. Then he glanced over to a boy and a girl. The boy had short, wavy black hair, brown eyes and light skin. His name was Richangelo. The girl he was talking to had long brownish black hair in a ponytail. She had soft brown eyes and wore glasses similar to Jeremy's. Jeremiah then looked back at Jeremy, who was giving him a determined expression.

"Well" Jeremiah began "you see-" but he was interrupted by the door slowly squeaking open.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia. I only own this plot and any OC's. Enjoy!

The room full of apprentices which was once noisy soon became the quietest thing possible. Everything was very tense and suspenseful for them. "Who's there?" Jeremy mumbled to Jeremiah "Is it probably the mentors?"

"Looks like we're gonna find out" he replied "Stay behind me."

"Alright, but remember I'm not scared of some punk though."

"I know, but just in case, trust me on this" he said softly "You and me can be a team this time alright." Jeremy nodded and braced himself. Jeremiah liked when him and his younger brother were a team. They were efficient together. Like when together they could accomplish anything. Jeremiah also braced himself for what was next to happen, as for the others.

'_At least we're not alone right_' he thought '_As long as we can work together in a world crisis, we can hate each other as much as we want._'

The door opened for Deseree to make out the person. "England" she said "There you go giving us a heart attack thinking someone broke in here."

"That's absurd Deseree, really" England pointed out "No one has broken into this place, ever, but I apologize for giving everyone a scare. I just came to see if you were all present." He did a quick head count of everyone in the room. "Alright, everyone's accounted for, the world meeting will begin shortly, just everyone sit tight and we'll be back in a jiff. Until then Deseree and Sean will be in charge." England then left, shutting the door behind him.

England or Arthur Kirkland was also about 20 or so with blond hair and emerald green eyes. He's one of the many mentors whose apprentice was Deseree. Jeremiah was the apprentice of America (Alfred F. Jones). America had blue eyes and blond hair. He also wore glasses and had a flick in his hair. Jeremy's mentor was Canada (Matthew) who shared similar features with America but had a softer presence. Sean was the apprentice of Austria, who shared very impressive musical talents, but Sean had a more wide variety of his. Austria had brown hair, brown eyes and wore glasses.

Elvin was France's (Francis) France had long blond hair, while Angel was Spain's (Antonio's), Damien was Prussia's apprentice, who had ash blond hair and reddish magenta eyes. Richangelo was Russia's (Ivan) while Marian was Belarus's. The mentors' chose their apprentices based of their character, hopes and dreams, and other such personality things.

After about 15 minutes or so, the mentor's came to the room like how they usually do. The same way they always do. In the same order and such. The countries sat down next to their apprentices respectively. Once everyone was re-accounted for, the meeting began. It started off with Germany stating all the problems with the countries so far. America, as usual, began saying ideas like getting a giant super hero or something like that.

"Really America?" England asked. "It just seems highly unlikely for us to get a giant hero who can make any food with his mind and end world hunger" Deseree finished for Arthur.

"Well are you guys coming up with any ideas" Jeremiah rebutted "After all, he does make a logical point."

"How?" the mentors and the apprentices asked in unison.

"Well, if we can somehow find a way to mass produce enough food to feed the hungry at least once a day. This project could be a world revolution in technology advancement."

"Well I'm dumbfounded on how you can turn America's nonsense into something highly logical" responded Germany with such fascination.

"Hey!" America snapped.

Jeremiah just giggled. "How do you propose we manage a machine like that?" questioned Deseree. Jeremiah glared at her.

"It was just something from the top of my head; I was hoping you guys could contribute to this."

"Why not just, make a pasta machine?" asked Italy's apprentice who had black hair and wore glasses. His name was Xavier. The others were completely speechless at that last comment. '_How can someone be that crazy_' thought Deseree. '_I can't make a single logical thing out of that last comment_' thought Jeremiah.

"Anyway, moving on." Germany replied baffled.

Throughout the rest of the meeting, it went how it normally went. "Before you leave," Germany started "There's something the apprentices need to hear about living conditions and housing rules. As you all may be surprised, I've taken the liberty of rearranging where you will be staying from now on." That last statement earned many complaints from the children and the adults.

"Preposterous" argued England "Why would you even consider doing this?"

"I have my reasons" he went on "I will give you the list at dinner later, until then enjoy the rest of your day."

**End OF Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer****: I do not anything related to Hetalia, only the OC's and the plotline for this.**

**A.N.: Alright, here's the next chapter. If you've been paying attention to both of my stories so far, I post the next chapter for this one first then the other. Enjoy!**

"I hate Deseree sometimes, you know." Jeremiah said "I mean, she's smart enough to contribute to a conversation. She's done it before."

"Yeah dude I know what you mean" replied Alfred "Same thing with me and Britain. Maybe that's why we try to choke each other every now and then." After a brief pause the duo both bite into their hamburgers in unison. It was lunch at the moment so they got a 2 hour break from the meeting before they had to go back. Jeremiah just sighed again "What am I gonna do?"

"I can't believe Jeremiah can make sense of Alfred's nonstop nonsense." Sighed Deseree. You've known him for longer, and Jeremiah did basically the impossible."

"Well I give him major props faced with that logic." Said Arthur "I'm not too impressed to give him a gold medal since he is the apprentice of Alfred after all."

"Well, whatever. They can just leave us with more questions later. I just want to enjoy our quality time." Sighed Deseree. They were at their favorite café. The one they have been going to for a long time. Deseree always loved the quality time she and Arthur spent together. She just felt at peace. Being able to relax and forget about the worries until the time is up. She sighed again "What am I gonna do with a pest like that?"

"But Deseree, don't you love your brother?" asked Arthur "I mean you two are the best of friends, although can have your high tensions when it comes to it."

"I know and I do, but he can take it far. Then I think I have a right to kill him. But I still love him and I know he loves me too. No matter how much crap we go through we'll always be the same."

"How can you tell?" asked Arthur

"He just always has that look in his eyes whenever we see each other. When I stop seeing it, I'll know he doesn't love me anymore, and that will never happen because Jeremiah is never going to be like that."

"I know what you mean" replied Arthur "Even though me and Alfred have to pull you apart sometimes, but those feelings will never change."

"Yup, now, why don't we order something?"

"That sounds like a plan to me. What shall it be this time? Our usual scones and tea or something else."

"Our usual is fine." Deseree loved that. Especially the ones from this café. They had a trustworthy quality to them. '_We've been going here ever since I was little and I see Arthur the same way I do now. He's been a caregiver to me ever since._' Deseree again sighed. "Is there something wrong, you've been sighing nonstop?!"

"Oh, nothing… just let me go and order." Arthur nodded and handed Deseree the money. She walked up to the counter and ordered. When the food came back, she took it back to the table and sat back down. She took a sip from her tea. She forgot it would need a moment to cool so she yelped in pain and Arthur chuckled a bit.

"I thought nothing was wrong" he mocked "you're never like this."

"Fine, it's just… the message Ludwig is gonna give us is killing me."

"Alright, I understand suspense can kill so let's finish up here and head back." She nodded in agreement.

Jeremiah finished his second hamburger and took a sip from his cola. "You think Deseree would forgive me if I apologized for last night."

"Probably. Most women appreciate when men are honest right. And I think admitting you're weakness before your strength is pretty heroic." Replied Alfred. "Think we should head back?"

"Sure" Jeremiah sighed. He through the trash away and started toward the guild. "I'll race you back Alfred." And with little hesitation he took off.

"OK, but I'm not gonna lose because the hero never fails and the hero is me!" He took off after his apprentice.

Back at the guild Germany was talking with his apprentice, Jacob, who also had blond hair and blue eyes. "Now I want you remember not to see the others as enemies, but as rivals, got it clear?"

"Don't worry Mr. Germany; I can take care of myself when it comes down to it."

"I understand, but the other apprentices are your allies, but biggest rivals."

"OK. Clear enough. Shouldn't you tell me what you're going to tell the others?"

"Nice try kiddo, but you're going to wait like the others." Jacob sighed and nodded in displeasure. The suspense was honestly killing him. Not literally but just making him antsy. He wondered when Dinner would come already.

**A.N.: Apologies for short chapter. Anyway, a few things, reviews, I don't honestly care. Review if you want, I'm not forcing you too. Second, tell this story to a bunch of your friends who like Hetalia. That's all CH4 will be longer. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Hetalia related. If I did the series would be different. I only own any OC's this plot and anything fan made.**

* * *

Jeremiah and Alfred took the boat back to the apprentice island, completely unaware that Arthur and Deseree were on the same boat.

"I wonder how I'm gonna say it to her." Jeremiah stated

"Probably be straight forward, like me" Alfred responded "You know how blunt I can be at times."

Jeremiah just looked out at the window, staring into the sea, hoping to get an idea on how to phrase the apology without upsetting his older sister. (Yes they are siblings). He just stayed staring out the window.

"Dude, don't be all depressing around me, it's just not you." Alfred said in an attempt to make his apprentice at least have a happy comeback.

"Sorry. I know it's not me but this is bugging me."

* * *

"Deseree, is that Alfred and Jeremiah over there?" Arthur asked. Deseree took a good look at the pair sitting at a table to confirm their suspicions. It was the mentor and apprentice for sure. "But why does your brother seem down? He's normally outgoing most of the time."

Deseree noticed this too. It was a rare occurrence for him to be moping. "Let's go say hi Arthur. He probably needs something like that right now."

Arthur and Deseree walked up to Jeremiah and Alfred. Deseree tapped Jeremiah on the shoulder and he jumped. When he turned around he let out a scream of surprise. "But- I don't- what are you doing here?!" he exclaimed.

"And I thought you would be happy to see me" Deseree teased "Is everything all right? You seemed down."

"Your timing couldn't have been better!" Alfred cut in "Jeremiah wanted to apologize for last night. Ain't that right buddy?" Jeremiah was utterly speechless at that last comment. How can he be so loud mouthed? Does he even know how to keep a secret?

Jeremiah sighed in defeat "It's true. I do want to. I'm sorry."

"Oh! W-well, I don't know what to say but apology accepted" Deseree "And I appreciate your honesty."

"Let's take the ship ride back home" Arthur suggested "You know, to just enjoy ourselves."

"I agree dudes" Alfred replied "We should totally get some ice cream from storage. Whaddya say Britain?"

"Ice cream is a nice way to enjoy a nice day like this one. Enjoy the simplest of pleasantries life has to offer, right?"

"Yay!" Jeremiah exclaimed "Can we choose what we want to have?"

"Alright, but remember; don't have too much because dinner will be in a few hours" Arthur replied.

"Don't worry yourself Arthur, I'll watch this one" Deseree said ruffling Jeremiah's hair "Come on, let's go."

"Ok" Jeremiah replied excitedly following his older sister down to storage leaving Arthur and Alfred alone. (You yaoi fangirls don't get any ideas in this story. Maybe another one, but not this one.) "So" Arthur said "That apprentice of yours sure does know how to get into trouble, now doesn't he?"

"Hey, Deseree must be a handful too. But together when they've had a bad day…"

"All hell between the two breaks out." They both laughed a bit, and then silence settled into the room. The boat was a private one that went only to and from the island. Only the mentors and apprentices were allowed on board. So there were only four people there. But it was a fairly big boat. For all of them to be stowed in case any emergency were to happen. If this boat failed, there was always Sealand. And if the apprentices came at once, or big group projects.

* * *

"Deseree!" Jeremiah cried out "Slow down! I can't exactly keep up!"

"Well you're gonna have to" Deseree snidely stated "If you want your favorite kind."

At that comment, Jeremiah picked up his pace until he was all caught up. Then after their little 'race', they made it to the storage room door. "Finally" Jeremiah said "Now let's see what's there to choose from."

"You're just too full of energy." Deseree replied as she opened the door. The next thing for them to see wasn't the treat they had hoped, but the end of a gun. Deseree and Jeremiah let out a scream of fear.

* * *

"Alfred, the kids!" Arthur shouted. "They might be in trouble."

"Don't worry, I got this bro!" Alfred said whipping out two pistols and went charging off with Arthur right behind him.

* * *

Jeremiah and Deseree were clinging each other. Deseree was having déjà vu. She had done this when Jeremiah had nightmares. Now they were in a real life nightmare. Their lives could end and she had to comfort him in this time of peril. Jeremiah was doing the same for Deseree because he could feel her tense up. They shut their eyes and heard the gunshot.

But nothing happened to the duo. When Jeremiah opened his eyes to find the gun arsonist lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Arthur! Alfred!" Jeremiah cried out "Oh thank god you are here!" He was now at the point of crying. Deseree opened her eyes to find the same scene. Arthur ran up and hugged the both of them in relief.

"Oh thank god… You two aren't harmed. We heard your scream and came running as fast as we could."

'All passengers, we've arrived at the destination' said the captain over the intercom.

* * *

The four of them got off the boat in silence. They were greeted by Jeremy and Canada with a smile until they saw their faces.

"Oh no… what happened?" Canada asked in concern

"We'll tell you later, just get the kids to their rooms and keep them in lockdown. We're going to report to Germany on what happened." Britain replied.

"Ok then. Come on Jeremiah and Deseree, you're going to be fine. You too Jeremy."

Canada took the three kids to their room, while Britain and America went to go find Germany and tell him what happened.

"Stay put ok?" Canada said softly.

"Jeremiah what happened?" Jeremy asked sincerely. He was silent. "Deseree, can you tell me?"

"There was a gunman on the boat, and there might be more."

Jeremiah just broke out into sobs and kept repeating "Why? Why won't this just end?"

* * *

**A.N.: Jeremiah and Deseree just find their way into a mess don't they? What a pair. I'm telling you now, Jeremiah is crying out of fear. I'll let you find out why. We'll see more apprentices soon. **

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hetalia related. If I did it would be completely different. I only own any OC's and this plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So is what you say true?" Germany questioned. These two were probably crazy, but seeing the direness of the matter he can't ignore it.

"Yes, the body is still back on the ship, he almost harmed Jeremiah and Deseree, I almost didn't know if they were going to be ok. But we made it in time before we saw any problems" said Britain "But I don't think he was your average Joe. I think he might have accomplices."

"If that is so we may have to examine the entire ship. No one is allowed on or off the island, we need to keep the apprentices that are already here in one place so that we can watch them with ease."

"But Germany the only apprentices here are Jeremiah, Deseree, Jeremy, Marian, Xavier, Elvin, Jacob, Damien, Angel, William (Switzerland's), Yaneris (Liechtenstein's), and Alexis (Romano's)." America pointed out.

"And…" Germany went on "We split up to search and watch. It will be me; America, Switzerland, Prussia and Spain while you Britain with France, Liechtenstein, the Italys' and Canada will watch them here and make sure they stay safe."

"Alright but be careful, the last thing we need is a country down." Britain replied.

* * *

The apprentices were asked to go to the meeting room until further notice, but Deseree was smart enough to know that they were going to be watched. This situation scared her. Their lives were at stakes and the mentors were risking their lives for them. She couldn't let that happen. Being the oldest of the group meant she had to be the bravest and most mature.

The apprentices weren't sitting in their chairs. They were all nervous. Alexis and Xavier were arguing with each other, William was just about ready to choke someone, Damien and Deseree were choking each other (or Deseree choking Damien), Jeremy, Yaneris and Jeremiah were too nervous to do anything. William had curly black hair and dark brown eyes, Yaneris had light brown hair with red streaks in it with light brown eyes. Alexis had long blond hair, light blue eyes with glasses.

"Shut up you idiot before I shove an entire box of tomatoes down your throat to cease your stupidity" Alexis snapped "I swear you annoy me too much."

"Alexis you can be so heartless at times."

"You f-k-g bloody retard you never learn. Now quit being a douche already!" Deseree shouted.

"You're all stupid just shut up!" William yelled. But it did nothing to calm the others. Everyone was paranoid; they had no other way to release the tension.

"What do we do?" asked Jeremy.

"I suggest we leave" Jeremiah stated "To help the others."

"Are you that stupid?!" Yaneris murmured

"Italy did it."

"What?!" Jeremy and Yaneris shouted in unison. They looked out the window to find Italy slowly walking toward the boat. Jeremiah, Jeremy, and Yaneris slipped past Britain (who was trying to keep the crowd calm) and the others through the door to go outside.

"We are so dead if we get caught, you know right?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm aware of the consequences" Jeremiah answered "But Italy needs to be brought back and we're the only ones who can do it. I'll be the leader since after all, I'm the hero."

* * *

"This is very pointless" America stated "There was probably one of them."

"You're probably right but we have to check every room just to be safe." Germany said. Germany hushed a bit when he heard footsteps approaching the group.

"G-Germany" said the voice "Where are you?"

"You have got to be kidding me." He went on "Italy, get your ass outside right now or I'll drag you out by myself. PAINFULLY!" Italy shrieked slightly and his footsteps went the other way. Or sounded like they did anyway. "The duncoff is going to get us pinned down."

"Yeah, like your lover is going to be bad thing" said Prussia.

"I'll punch you in the throat if you make another wise crack like that!"

"Shh… listen" Switzerland whispered. More footsteps were headed there way. Not Italy because there were a couple of them.

"Get ready, I think we can't get out of this one easily."

* * *

**A.N.: Italy was the one the first time, but who could the strangers be this time. :D Hetalia Rocks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. It belongs to its rightful owners. Enjoy!**

"Get ready" Germany stated "Looks like the party's gonna start."

"Time to pull off my ultra badass strategy into action" America stated "Get ready, cuz here comes America!"

"Seriously, grow up and maybe you can match me" Prussia pointed out.

"Just get serious before I shoot you both" Switzerland exclaimed. The footsteps got louder. America positioned his guns so he can get the first shot. Switzerland readied his shotgun while Germany was ready to beat the living shit out of whoever was there. And Prussia was… Prussia. America fired the first shot, which triggered a grunt from one of the people. The footsteps hurried the other direction.

"They're getting away! Hurry!" Germany barked. They took off after the mystery invaders.

"What was that?" Yaneris asked as a loud bang reverberated through the area.

"Probably they found our invaders" Jeremiah stated "Let's g-

"Oh no you don't you bloody bastard!" a familiar voice shouted. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder which caused him to jump.

"Deseree!" Jeremy exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing? Jeremiah what the hell?! We almost die and you go off wandering around, just wanting to worry me more."

"We saw Italy wander in here and we had to help him. You know how much of a pussy he is."

"Yes I understand that. But why didn't you tell Britain or someone else? Your stupidity could have hurt you three. What about you Jeremy? Yaneris? You weren't thinking, like always."

"I was just… worried, and a bit scared to ok?"

"Fine" Deseree said "But you're coming back with me. And how are you idiots gonna get off without a guide."

"Didn't think about that" Jeremy suggested "We probably should get off."

"But-

"No bloody buts! Come on! Unless you want to get hurt again."

Jeremiah sighed in defeat. "Ok" he muttered looking at the ground. "Huh?" he knelt down and picked up something sparkling.

"That looks like a piece of a diamond" Deseree pointed out "Maybe the guy here was a thief? Which means his accomplices should have been through here with their loot."

"If they're robbers" Jeremiah stated "We should report them to the authorities!"

"With what proof exactly?" Yaneris asked doubtfully "The diamond in your hands has your finger prints on it too. So it would be worthless as evidence now."

"Oh…" Jeremiah sighed.

"Look, I'm taking you three off the boat and taking you back to the others. I'll tell the mentors what we- AH! Come on in here!" Deseree shouted opening the door closest to them.

The three apprentices were confused but did so anyway, with Deseree behind them shutting the door quickly and quietly. "What was that for?" Jeremy asked.

"Sh. The robbers. I think I've seen them on the British most wanted list. They're notorious for a lot of things. That guy that was killed was probably one of the three."

"Then we should tell Britain about them" Jeremiah offered.

"Can't because if I call them it would be too loud and would give us away."

"So we have to sit back and watch these criminals do what they want." Jeremiah mumbled.

"Yes" Deseree replied "I'm sorry; it's just how it is."

Jeremiah sighed and took down on the floor in the closet. It just wasn't right. How can he be a hero if he isn't given the chance to be one? This was so unfair. "Hey sis, can I tell you something?"

"Sure since we're going to be here for a while, why not." Deseree sat right next to Jeremiah. Jeremy followed in suit, so did Yaneris.  
"Ok, I had a nightmare about events similar to what's happening right now" Jeremiah started. The reason I was crying was because I thought it wouldn't come true but looks like I was wrong. What had happened was me; Jeremy and Deseree were in front of the gun man."

"Like what happened a while ago. So then the dream ended when the bang happened, right? And the reason you decided to stay awake was because of that. If I'm right is because once you tell me one thing, I'll figure out the next."

"Thank you Deseree, you must be a great sister, where as I went and tried to get hurt. Sorry."

"Jeremiah, don't beat yourself up ok" Yaneris replied "So what? You were brave, even a little stupid, but you were brave because you saw someone in trouble. So I respect who you are even more now."

"Thank you guys. I appreciate it." Jeremiah was now crying tears of joy.

"Hey don't go crying on us now hero!" Jeremy teased.

"Besides" Deseree added "We have criminals to catch don't we?"

"What do you mean?" Jeremiah asked "I thought we were gonna get off the boat."

"Yeah but seeing as to how I know the authorities aren't going to be much help, you're going to have to think of something, got it?"

"Sure, but we should get out of the closet. Are the thieves outside?"

Deseree nodded. "No way we can get through the door."

"How about a vent?" Jeremiah asked looking up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, the series would be completely different, trust me. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Stop pushing!" Deseree murmured "We don't want attention drawn to us do we?!"

"No. Sorry, but hurry up, your so slow!"

"I will stop all together if I have to!" The apprentices were (somewhat) quietly traversing through the vents of the boat with ease. The only problem is remaining quiet, but shouldn't serve as a severe problem.

"Guys seriously, stop it" Jeremy murmured "I don't want us to get caught. So I suggest we not talk at all."

"Deseree started talking to what I was doing. So sorry for making you whisper shout. If that's a thing." Jeremiah stated.

"I graciously accept you're apology. Hey look! I think we're in the clear!"

"She's right! Now slowly- Wah!" The apprentices fell through one of the grates leading to another room. They met the floor with a loud thud. And a few soft cries of pain from the three. Yaneris got off the boat to warn the others of the seriousness in the situation. Besides, the less in numbers, the fewer problems they'll have. Deseree tried to convince Jeremy to go as well, but he refused. And put up a little fight.

"Nice going dumbass" Deseree groaned "If you weren't so impatient, we'd have a softer landing."

"Sorry, I thought you were already going down, so I figured we could go down to." Jeremiah replied solemnly.

"Did I even look f-k-g ready!" Now Deseree was raising her voice. Jeremy knew if she got any louder they might be caught.

"Ok, that's not the point" Jeremy cut in "The thing with stealth is silence. This is where I come in. Deseree, you handle the fighting if needed. And Jeremiah, deal with the brainy stuff."

"Way to take charge Jeremy!" Jeremiah complimented "Learn to be more like that and people other than me and Des will notice you more!"

"Gee. Thanks for the boat of confidence" Jeremy replied "Now, the way to be quiet is to not make a sound. At all! Am I clear? If I am, let's go."

* * *

"Do you know how worried we were young lady?!" Britain bellowed "And where are the other three who were with you?!"

"But Britain-

"No 'buts'! I'm serious! Now tell us where they went."

"Yes, before we make you eat British food!" France exclaimed.

"And what the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Ok! They're on the boat. Also the attackers are British criminals, just so you know." Yaneris replied before walking off. Now Britain was scared. If these were the criminals he totally resented, then the kids were screwed. He didn't want to lose the closest thing he had to a daughter to some lowlife wanker's because of some stupidity. And her brothers were like sons he never had too, and they were the perfect siblings. Regardless of fights.

"Gentlemen" Britain said, trying to keep his composure "We need to go onto the boat if we want to keep our apprentices alive, so we must. No questions, just say I if you're in. I."

"I" France spoke up. No other responses came from the crowd.

"Are you serious?!"

"Hey, take a look at it this way" Romano started "Maybe you two love birds can have some quality time to yourselves."

"What kind of sick bastards would say/write/or even think about that?! Other than you!"

"Have you read what fan girls put up?"

"No, and I don't want to. What's important is that we get them off the boat ASAP."

* * *

"Oh great" Jeremiah stated "Get us lost in the kitchen, where the temptations are too much to bear."

"Hey I'm doing my best" Jeremy pointed out "And keep your voice down; I think I hear someone coming." Jeremy motioned toward the door, then to the cabinets. Jeremiah gave a thumb up to indicate he knew what to do. They rushed into the cabinets and hid in them. In the cabinets, they grabbed anything they could use in self-defense. Jeremy a frying pan and Jeremiah, a few things to put into his slingshot. Now all they had to do was wait.

Deseree searched another way to find herself in the captain's room. Full with the steering wheel, all the speedometers and such. And the view of the ocean was so peaceful, she remembered her visits to the United Kingdom, how the ocean air felt very fresh to her. Even in the US, she loved the air in Boston too. She inhaled and exhaled. It was almost as refreshing. She heard footsteps going up to the door. But she ran up and locked it before they could enter. Her heart was pounding. What was she going to do? A locked door can't hold back people forever, or they could go to where her brothers are. Now she felt totally scared, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Not even with her loved ones.

* * *

**A.N.: Not much to say on this chapter. I'm a very simple person who likes to write. That's why I'm doing this. Next chapter will come up soon so don't worry yourselves. If you want, you guys can use my OC's, as long as you give me some form of credit or tell me you're going to. 'Til next time. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hetalia related, it belongs to the original owner(s). I only own any OC's and this plot.**

**A.N.: I have to give credit to my friend mangamaniac014 for giving me the ideas of this story. We'll share OC's soon enough, but with different variations to keep it fresh and individual. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Deseree sank to the floor and sobbed a bit. Just what the holy hell was she supposed to do?! She was scared for her brothers, right now she was praying for their safety, since she was safe because no bloody bastard was going to get to her, but she was unaware of her brothers. Even though Jeremiah can be a pest, she still loved him with all her heart. And Jeremy, he was just the quiet peacekeeper of the group. He taking charge must have been out of his emotions to keep his siblings calm. He was probably freaking out inside. A horrible pounding started on the door. '_Who's there?_' she thought intensely.

"Open this damn door! Do you hear me you bloody git?!" Screamed a familiar voice. Deseree sighed with relief. She knew that voice from anywhere.

"Oh thank god it's only you Britain," Deseree sighed "You gave me quite the scare. I was thinking you were someone else." Deseree unlocked the door, hoping to be greeted with Britain's smiling face. She did find Britain's face, but he had a darker expression on his face. The instant she opened the door fully, he lunged his arms out and choked her. She gasped for air which didn't come. Deseree flailed violently, lunging her arms at her attacker. "Y-you're not Britain" she choked out "G-get y-your fil-thy mitts off of- ME!"

It was no use. She was going to suffocate from this imposter. The bastard's devilish grin will always be imprinted in her mind forever. On her mentor's face! But it was not him, he would never do this. Not to anyone (except France and America) at all. Everything was blacking out, these were going to be her last seconds, but she saw someone bluntly whack her attacker with a steel bar. She dropped to her knees, gasping gulps of precious air.

"Don't you dare hurt my daughter you sick bastard!" Britain (the real one) shouted "Or I'll be the one to kill you! You can be sure of that!" Did he just call her his daughter? They had that relation for a few years of her childhood, but something made her stop. What was it? Deseree couldn't remember but it was very changing, so she stopped calling him 'dad'. "Are you alright, love?" Deseree was speechless from almost dying and from what Britain had said. "I'm sorry you had to see that again. But this sicko never learns."

"I-it's ok…" Deseree panted "It wasn't your fault. And what do you mean by again?"

"I'll tell you later" Britain answered "I'm glad you're safe, but where on earth are you're brothers? Under any circumstances you should leave their side."

"It was their idea. Who is he?!" Deseree exclaimed.

"Every country has a dark side" Britain started "They're born the exact same time the original is born. So you and the other apprentices have shadows, but the shadows take different human names and have different perspectives of the world. They want nothing more than grief to happen to the originals, so they target whatever is most important to them emotionally. So they might've had their sights set on you kids."

"I don't believe this. It's impossible. Is he dead?"

"No, just unconscious for now. I won't kill him here. Don't worry though; I'll be here with you." Britain wrapped Deseree in his arms and held her close.

"Oh dad!" She sobbed "I was scared. I didn't know what to do; I left my brothers to get hurt and allowed myself to almost die! I'm sorry!"

"It's ok love" Britain said, trying to comfort her "Your brothers are going to be ok, no need to worry, I'm not mad at any of you… Even though you're all in serious trouble when we're done here. Clear?"

Deseree nodded in agreement. "C-can we find my brothers now?" Britain nodded. He felt like he was still hugging the little girl that needed him nine years ago. Now he had to find her brothers and take care of his double when this was all over. "Why do your doubles want to cause grief?"

"That's how they survive; cause a major incident to make grief. The stronger the grief, the longer they live."

"S-so, I wouldn't want my double to live off of me; I need to be a bit more optimistic like Jeremiah."

"Well, if that's a way to make you smile your beautiful smile, then do it" Britain teased. Deseree giggled a bit. And they were off to find Jeremiah and Jeremy, wherever they were.

* * *

"America!" Jeremy gasped "Oh god! What the hell did I do?!" America was unconscious lying on the ground like a discarded rag doll, with his baseball bat in hands reach. Jeremy didn't mean to hit America. Or at least hard. He didn't know how strong a frying pan could be until now. No wonder China liked to use cooking tools as weapons sometimes.

"It's not America" Jeremiah stated "He's an imposter… Some random guy who looks like him."

"H-how can you tell?"

"The color of his eyes were a cobalt blue, the real America's eyes are much lighter and more cheery."

Jeremy didn't look at America that good, but he trusted Jeremiah's word. He's never had a reason to lie to him. He makes sure of it.

"There you two trouble makers are" Britain said "I'm glad you're both safe, but you're both in serious trouble when we get off the boat."

Jeremiah and Jeremy rushed over to Britain with smiles on their faces and hugged him. He accepted it with open arms. When he glanced over at the guy on the floor, he just shook his head. "Looks like we have some cleaning up to do. But things are beginning to calm a bit."

"Well things seem to be wrapping up nicely. Thanks to me being the hero."

"You didn't do a single thing but be back up to Jeremy" Deseree pointed out.

"Jeez, give me a break." They both laughed after a two second silence. "Let's get off of here, can we?"

* * *

**A.N.: That wraps up our whole mystery segment, we'll move on to something else real soon! Stay reading because fanfic isn't over yet. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Hetalia Axis Powers or World Series. I only own this plot and any OC's. Enjoy!**

**A.N.: I've been out of my usual vibe of writing this thing, but that doesn't mean I'm going to quit on this story! Thank you all for staying strong for this upcoming chapter.**

* * *

"Are you actually sure you want to pull this off?" Asked the girl, talking with Jeremiah. It had been a few months since the events of the boat, but everyone simply brushed this situation off since no one was hurt. Still, the incident raised a lot of potential questions the mentors didn't want to answer. But the apprentices just chose to ignore it for now and continue on with their lives. The girl Jeremiah was talking to is named Kaitlin, but everyone just calls her 'Kitty' as a nickname. She has blond hair and blue eyes. She's Northern Ireland's apprentice and almost the same age as Deseree.

"Yes, I'm positive," Jeremiah said seriously "We need to do this for her. I've been planning this for a while now, and trust me, she'll love it. I'm even gonna get her something."

"Oh really! What'd you get?!"

Jeremiah giggled a bit and said "Not telling, you'll find out when she finds out-,"

"Who finds out what?" Deseree asked, taking a seat next to Kaitlin, getting ready for another world meeting. "And don't say 'nothing', because you're always up to something."

"Nothing of concern at the moment." He said with the most sincere smile he could put on his face. Which was very convincing, but Deseree wasn't going to buy into it very easily.

"Knowing you; there's always a twist to that. Kaitlin, can you tell me what you guys were talking about?"

"Oh, nothing important. Honest." Kaitlin lied. But Deseree trusts Kaitlin, so Deseree chose not to get involved in whatever Jeremiah was doing.

'_Idiot…_' Deseree thought to herself. When the mentors got in, everything went on as normal; ideas were shared across the room (Some more crazy than others), some arguments breaking out, and one even reaching a murderous conclusion. (Not saying which one though…) But something was a little out of place; Jeremiah, who is always talking on the side, was talking on the side. But with Kaitlin instead of his usual friends. It sparked suspicion for Deseree. She couldn't figure out what they were saying, so she won't jump to conclusions easily.

After the meeting, Jeremiah met up with Tori Jeffers. Tori had shoulder length chestnut brown hair with stormy blue eyes. Sometimes she wore some novelty glasses just because she felt like it. To tell the truth, Jeremiah thought that was kinda nice on her. It made her look smarter and Jeremiah would say she looked pretty. But that was his opinion. "Say Tori? Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?" Tori asked cheerfully.

"Do you mind if…" He whispered the rest into her ear, not wanting a certain girl to find out about his plan. This whole thing had to go off without a hitch, and he couldn't afford to screw up. If he did, it could be a very bad thing. What he didn't know is that Deseree was watching him the whole time. Trying to put her spying skills to the test.

"What are you doing?" Sean asked curiously. Deseree jumped with surprise.

"Don't do that! You scared the living shit out of me!"

"Then what are you doing stalking Jeremiah for?"

"I'm not-

"Then why are you looking at him from a distance?!" Deseree fell silent. She couldn't answer. "Exactly. Whatever it is just leave it be. Okay?" Sean put his ear buds on like he normally does and started listening to music on his IPod and left. Deseree stuck her tongue out at him and tried looking for Jeremiah, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it!" She shouted.

"Watch your tongue young lady." Britain stated firmly. Deseree nodded in content and left with him. Now it was mandatory for apprentices to stay with their mentors whenever they weren't on the island. It decreases the risk of any potential accidents. And they had to leave in groups when returning to the island; also, the apprentices now have new roommates due to some minor complications. And whatever country they were in, they had to stay for about a week or two.

The best part though, the apprentices got to choose. Most of the apprentices chose England for this time around, even Jeremiah. Just that detail alone sent signals of fear for her reputation with the queen. If that loud mouth stepped out of line, or his mentor, it ruins her and Britain's ties to the royal family. And now with some new pieces of evidence, she's even more worried. She walked into a café with Britain, but before going in, she sees Jeremiah in a pawn shop window.

Jeremiah was giving the man something; in return, Jeremiah received a bunch of Euros. Deseree now was scared for her future country. Just what is he planning? Jeremiah and Alfred walked out of the pawn shop. Normally they would be laughing and joking, but they were just talking. More like Jeremiah explaining something simple to Alfred.

"You little punk!" Deseree shouted.

Jeremiah turned and saw Deseree and Britain standing across the street. For a moment, they stood there. As if suspended in space. Until Jeremiah & Alfred walked away casually whistling to themselves.

"They are pests…"

"Ignore them please?" Arthur begged.

"Ok, fine…" Deseree sighed. She was going to leave them alone. For now.

* * *

**MM014: What's the mystery plan?**

** KS90: *Laughs* Not telling.**

** MM014: Jerk…**

* * *

** A.N.: After our little 'cameo' scene, I'll say Jeremiah is making up a plan. Is it a Good thing? Or a Bad thing? Read to find out in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or World Series. They belong to their original owners. I only own any OC's and this plot(s). Enjoy!**

* * *

**KS90: Alright you guys, today we break the ice!**

**MM014: Finally! I've been waiting forever, this chapter better be good or I'm seriously gonna-**

**KS90: Ok! I think you'll love this chapter very much. But you should take a peek at the other Fanfiction I'm writing. Also, it's only been a few days…**

**MM014: I might… But Hetalia all the way for me!**

**KS90:*sighs***

* * *

The gleaming sun bled through the cracks in the shades, shining its embrace on Deseree's face. She woke up a little irritated, but realized what day it was. She quickly hopped out of bed and into the shower. When finished, she wrapped her towel around her body and stepped outside. Kaitlin was still asleep but Tori was just groggily waking up. "Good morning Tori." Deseree said cheerfully, choosing what to wear.

"Morning…" She groaned slightly. She then had a very shocked expression as if something had dawned on her. She hurriedly rummaged through her backpack, which was thrown by her bed. She pulled out something poorly wrapped and handed it to Deseree. "Here," she continued "I got this for you. I hope you like it. Happy Birthday Deseree!" Tori hugged her friend, and Deseree returned the favor.

A knock came from there Hotel room door. "Can I come in love?" A familiar British asked.

"Of course Arthur, come on in."

Arthur walked into the room to find the two girls smiling, still not properly dressed. One not even awake yet. He sighed in disappointment, but also in glee in a way. "Come with me love. Down to the lobby."

"Sure but let me-

"You're going to change outfits anyway once you see my present." He grabbed Deseree's hand and rushed out the room with her.

"Whoa! Arthur, let me change into something other than my birthday suit! Even though it's my birthday, I don't want to be arrested like France!" She giggled.

"Don't worry, we're almost there!" He panted. Once in the lobby, Deseree was just about to pass out. Not from exhaustion or embarrassment, but from sheer joy. What was in front of her was the most beautiful thing she could lay eyes on. It was a dark purple dress with black lacing at the hems of the knee high skirt. Over the dress was a short denim jacket. And below it, she saw black, lacelike heels. Just by seeing it, she felt like crying. Or fainting. Or both for that matter.

"Oh Artie!" She said, throwing herself into his arms "I love it! It's so beautiful!"

"Why don't you go and try it on love?" Deseree nodded at his request and hurriedly rushed back to her room with her new outfit.

"Sean? Are you guys getting ready?" Jeremiah asked through his blue cellphone.

"Yeah," Sean replied "Everything will be ready in a bit. How about you?"

"I just finished getting dressed." A sudden squeal came from his sister's room next door. "Sounds like Arthur did half of his part. Now let's get the rest of this day done. I'm entrusting you with the most important part. This has to work, ok?"

"Dude relax. I got it all taken care of. At least, everything on your list."

"Okay awesome! Can't thank you enough!"

"It's ok. When the time comes, get your butts over here!" Sean hung up the phone. Jeremiah put his phone away in his back pocket. He wore black pants with a button up polo and a tie around his neck. He sighed in suspense. His brother and cousin were off doing their part while he was preparing to do his. He put a wind breaker over his shirt so he looked casual.

He walked over to Deseree's room and opened the door. Deseree was all finished getting dressed with the outfit she received from Arthur. "Hello Jeremiah." She said a lot less cheerful.

"Morning," He said nonchalantly "Why're you getting dolled up for? Got a date?"

"No," she sighed "Today is just very special for me, and you are not ruining it!"

"Kay. But I don't see why it's so important? It's just a plain ordinary day."

"Listen here," Deseree said angered "Why don't you run off and go play?!"

"Ok then." He went on casually. He walked out the door and she shut it behind him. He grinned '_So far so good…_' he thought and went whistling on down the hall.

* * *

**KS90: I think that covers this for now. Wouldn't want to reveal too much, then there's no fun**.

**MM014: You twisted bastard! You said this would break the ice!**

**KS90: We've got about 1 or 2 more Chapters left of this mystery. So have fun.**

**MM014: I hate you…**

**KS90: I love you too.**

**MM014: I'm not going to be in your commentary until you finish this. *walks off, leaving KS90 alone***

**KS90: Well folks see you next chapter! I might have another person with me until MM014 gets back. Maybe a character from this story or the other one.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or World Series. They belong to their original owners; I only own this plot and any OC's. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You there?" Jeremiah asked through his phone.

"Yeah man," Sean replied "I've told you exactly five minutes ago we've got this covered. Why are you so wound up?"

"I just want this to have this go perfectly… Or at least good enough to not have serious consequences."

"Relax. We'll wait here for you. Now remember your part two?"

"Of course I do. I was the one who came up with this plan, so I should know." He hung up his phone, but instead of putting it in his pocket; he placed it on the ground outside of a café and nonchalantly walked away. Deseree, Kaitlin, and Tori happened to be in the café where he placed his phone.

* * *

The girls were walking out of the café when Deseree noticed something on the ground. "That stupid bastard! He dropped his phone!"

"Who?" Kitty asked.

"Jeremiah of course! He's been nothing but a selfish jerk all day! He didn't even have the common courtesy to remember my sixteenth birthday today! So next year I'm gonna do the same thing."

"But we should hold on to his phone. To return it; since it is the right thing to do."

"I'll hold onto it for now. But if the douche canoe wants it back, he'll get it back in pieces most likely."

Kitty had never heard such language come out of Deseree's mouth before. She must be very serious. This is what Jeremiah's afraid of. The one thing he couldn't afford to mess up on. If he messed up, he'd lose his older sister. She wouldn't die or anything. But she might stop caring about him. Sure, they were at odds every now and then, but they still cared. It wasn't anything to worry about until the final minutes of his, as he calls it, "awesome" plan. He had so much confidence, but he was really putting too much faith into this simple plan. The phone rang. They received a text.

'_Hello finder of my phone,_' it said. Deseree almost gagged. '_If you're probably wondering why I can't get to it now is because I'm simply too busy to get it. Also, I have no clue where it is or where you are. Anyway, bring it to me within the hour in front of Big Ben._

_Sincerely- Jeremiah Cruz_.'

"Oh lovely," Deseree said sarcastically, "He expects a sane person to simply walk over and hand it to him?!"

"It's only a few blocks away…" Tori said, "Don't you want your brother to feel thankful, and more appreciative." Deseree heard the deviance in Tori's voice and nodded slyly. The trio of girls walked the few blocks and arrived at Big Ben within 20 minutes. They were at the clock tower and no sign of Jeremiah.

"Is this some type of sick joke?! Bloody bastard!"

Kitty was playing with her phone for the time Deseree was ranting on about how Jeremiah's a total jackass or something. She got off the phone and waited a few minutes for Deseree to cool down. After about an entire hour and a half, another text came.

'_Hello once again finder of my phone,_' it read, '_If you are at Big Ben and still can't find me is because I had left Big Ben five minutes later. And yes, I'm an American sightseer. I simply couldn't wait to learn about Britain. Anyway, enough about me please bring me my phone at this country's famous bridge in about let's say, three hours. Until then, farewell._'

"I AM NOT GOING 20 MILES FOR THIS F-K-G JACKASS TO GET HIS PHONE!" Deseree shouted, which earned a few stares from the people nearby.

"Relax." Kitty said "London Bridge is again, a few miles, not 20. You practically are this country and you don't know the distances. I know a lot of the dimensions of Ireland and Northern Ireland quite well. That's just sad. It really is."

Deseree sighed in defeat, "I know I know. It's just I lose it when I'm angry."

"Oh you don't say!"

"Shut it, I can deal without the sarcasm right now Kitty. What's important is that we use our time wisely. I suggest taking the next cart to the Bridge, and if he's not there we'll just go and stop by the Queen's estate to chat with her and have the most delightful time. It's about 2:30 right now. He wants it before 5:30. Why don't we take an hour of that time to go do some shopping?"

"Awesome!" Kitty said sweetly. "How about that gown store across the street? I'll buy you a dress Des. For your Birthday of course!" She said that last statement all defensive like.

"Um… sure?" She replied.

"Great! Let's go!" Kitty was practically dragging her two companions across the street.

* * *

"But wait?" Deseree asked, "How can you afford a dress at these prices?" The dresses and gowns ranged from 500 euros to about 10,000 euros! A lot of the cheap ones were very simple and modest. However a few were a little slutty. The expensive ones were the ones that Deseree would almost kill for. In some cases. They had beautifully crafted designs that were worn by famous models everywhere.

"I've been saving up a lot of my money. About 20,000 euros. 5,000 American Dollars. The list just goes on. William and Switzerland gave me some awesome tips on how to save money and be a little cheap once in a while."

"According to them it's not being cheap," Tori pointed out, "They call it Smart Shopping." That earned a giggle from the three girls.

"Anyway, indulge yourselves ladies. I've been saving it for a special occasion."

"But's it's not MY birthday. I don't want to seem greedy." Tori replied.

"It's ok; wear it on your special day. If Yarineris were here, she could help us pick out outfits. She may be quiet, but she can easily pick up juicy details."

"But she's with William. They're still training with Xavier and Alexis. The three of them are trying to get Xavier out of his 'Military Dyslexia'. I don't know why Alexis is still in training if she is finished and doesn't have similar problems. In Jeremiah's terms, she's 'Badass'."

"Gotta love the poor boy sometimes." Deseree said.

"Speaking of love…" Kitty started. Deseree groaned and Kitty stopped talking about it. The reason she groaned was because Elvin walked in the shop. He was just being a little 'Romantic' flirt with the woman in the store. And they were actually falling for him slightly. Some girls commented on how he looks. Others say that his French accent got them intrigued. To the three girls that knew him, they found him unbearable.

"Hello ladies," He said, strutting over to the girls, "How are you today?"

"Busy," Deseree said coldly, "Now go away you walking porno before I call the local authorities for rape."

"Heartless, aren't we today? No other witty comebacks coming out of your trash sewer we call a mouth."

"Not today, we were just leaving." Kitty had finished buying the dresses and had told the clerk to have them delivered to the queen's estate within the hour. The clerk nodded and took them to the black. The three girls rushed out of the store and took the next cart to the London Bridge.

* * *

At the London Bridge they looked up and down for Jeremiah, but could not find him. "AGAIN?! SERIOUSLY!" That earned a lot of stares from the crowd. Kitty was just ignoring her, playing with her phone again. In about 20 minutes, the text arrived from Jeremiah.

'_My dearest apologies, I can't think to bear what irritation you may feel right now. Fun fact: Did you know that the London Bridge is a famous suicide bridge with one of the leading numbers. Of course you knew, what am I saying? I'm not surprised; this country has a small hint of gloom to it. Anyway, I'll be staying at the Queen's estate for a few reasons that I don't have to share with you. Be there by 7:30 because I'll be too distracted after that. And I'd love to meet the precious bearer of my phone. The way I've been texting you is through my cousin's phone. Well, see you then. For real._'

"Typical," Deseree said scowling, "He expects us to show up within 4 hours?! The Queen's estate is way too far to make it unless we go now!" Deseree then grinned slyly once again. Kitty and Tori exchanged some worried looks. "He'll just have to wait won't he?"

"But Des-," Kitty pleaded.

"No buts! We're going to go have scones and tea, then leave." The girls went to a restaurant and ordered scones with tea. The waitress brought them there light snack with strawberry jam and sugar. Kitty and Tori rushed through the food and beverage like it was nothing.

"Wow, look at the time Des. We should go." Kitty stammered.

"Why, I'm not finished," Deseree said cooly, "When I'm finished, I'll leave. But you girls can go if you want." The duo looked at each other and frowned. Kitty handed Des a few extra euros and left solemnly with Tori behind her. Now Des was alone. Enjoying her meal in silence. By around 7:30, she left the restaurant. The phone rang again.

'_Where are you?_' It read.

'_Somewhere,' _Des answered. The phone was silent for a few minutes until:

'_Bring me the phone._'

'_No. You bloody American!'_

'_I know it's you Des, bring me the f***ing phone._' Now he was serious. '_I'm still at the Queen's estate! Just come to me. NOW!_' Deseree was slightly taken off guard. She reluctantly to the next cart to the Queen's estate. Four hours away.

* * *

By the time she got there it was around midnight. She knocked on the fancy white doors. The door opened and revealed a very young maid She had blond hair and sea green eyes. "Lucy!" She exclaimed, "How are you? Is my brother here?"

"How very nice of you to stop by. Yes, he is. Right up the staircase," She said pointing, "He's been waiting."

"It's past the time he should be asleep!"

"He seemed highly upset. So he's awake probably playing."

"Ok, thank you." She said walking in. She went up the spiral staircase with Lucy in search of Jeremiah. Lucy led her into a room with a banner rolled up along the back wall. There were streamers lined beautifully along the walls. It was a very big room with lots of furniture and tables that were lined with plates and utensils.

"She's here." Lucy said. Deseree was half expecting your typical 'surprise' with a bunch of her friends. Instead they were greeted groans and moans that consisted of "My back," or "My legs."

"Dear lord!" Deseree cried "What happened to you all?!"

"Surprise," The apprentices said weakly, as they fell out of there hiding places. Every part of their bodies ached with fatigue. One of them, Kitty, went up to the banner all unsteadily and wobbly and unrolled it with a pull of a string. In big black letters it said:

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DES!**

Deseree looked at the scene horrified and ran up to Kitty. "What happened?!" Then a realization dawned on her face, "Where's Jeremiah?!"

"Here…" He groaned, stretching out entirely on the floor. She went up to him and yanked him back up by his ear. He yelped in pain but she didn't care.

"What did you do?" She hissed.

"Why are you blaming me?! All of this mess is your fault!"

"How!"

"You refused to come at the time we were ready for you!" He snapped angrily. He smacked her hand away and continued, "I was planning a surprise party for you!" Now Deseree was completely silent and crestfallen. "I had this planned out a few weeks ago!" He went on "Sean was my wingman for this! Everyone was in on it except you! This was a party for YOU dammit! I planned from my bastard like attitude to the Arthur and Kitty getting you the outfits, to the wild goose chase, to the Elvin flirting, to the ride times, and to where we are now! But this should've happened several hours ago! We would all be ok, but NO! You had to go be a bitch and relax in the restaurant and come here four hours later! We're all cramped up!" Jeremiah's face was three shades of angry. Deseree had never seen him explode like that. "You know what? I'm going to BED, and wait until morning to finish this because we're all tired waiting for your sorry ass to get here!" The fourteen year old walked out of the room in anger.

Deseree looked around the room of departing apprentices. Some were laughing at his little fit; others were feeling a similar rage. The apprentices were dressed fancily casual. With jeans and polos of various colors with ties and/or necklaces. "You know he isn't lying," Kitty said, "He loves you Des. You didn't listen to him when he asked you to. He's not the ungrateful one. You are." She said reluctantly and walked out. Deseree sat in a chair all by herself and buried her face within her arms on the table and cried for a few minutes until finally resigning for the day and went to her room in the estate. Every estate in every country they had rooms set out for the apprentices. But they normally stayed in a hotel, not wanting to bother the real residents.

Before she went to her room, she stopped by Jeremiah's room. She opened the door to find him lying on the bed with his back facing the door. "Jeremiah?" She muttered.

"Go away…" He said bitterly.

"Jeremiah, I wanted to say I'm sorry. If it's any consolation…"

Jeremiah snapped his head in her direction with tears running down his face. "You think saying sorry might help! It won't! Unless…" He stammered, "Unless you want to say sorry to every single person here. Even the Queen."

"Of course I would!" She exclaimed "I'll do whatever it takes to get my brother happy again! I'll go with him and have a couple hamburgers, play a few video games and do whatever he likes." Now Jeremiah stopped crying and stared.

"But all I wanted to do today was make you happy at the end of it. But all my hard work…"

"It doesn't matter because I'm still happy. Remember, it's the thought that counts. And there were a lot of happy thoughts."

Jeremiah's faced turned into a light smile. He reached over on the other side of the bed and gave her a box. "Happy Birthday…" He said sheepishly.

Deseree removed the cover and her heart almost melted. It was a golden locket in the shape of a heart. "My mother gave it to me." Jeremiah went on, "The woman I was staying with before she passed away and I went to the country guild. She said 'Give this to someone special,' and I've waited all this time for someone to decide on. And ten years later, I gave it to you." Deseree hugged Jeremiah.

"Thank you…," She whispered, "I love it… I love you little brother." He returned the hug.

"And I love you sis."

* * *

**KS90: Ok that wraps up another segment of our precious story**

** MM014: *Tearing up* that was so beautiful! I've never read such a sweet brother and sister thing before!**

** KS90: Heh, I try.**

** MM014: I wish someone would do that for me. *Now sprawling and crying all over the floor***

** KS90: Ok, don't have a heart attack…**

**MM014: Ok, I'm calm. I'm calm.**

**KS90: Good. Now let's think for a minute. Isn't Des supposed to be 15. But why is he 14?**

**MM014: Um... Got me.**

**KS90: It's because the last to chapters, including this one, have all been a memory.**

**MM014: WHAT?!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. The characters belong to their original creators and owners. I only own a random plot and OC's.**

* * *

**KS90: I'm sorry I haven't updated this one in like two months or so, it's just stupid writers' block got me very hung up on this one. In all honesty the Hetalia genre was a request, I just made up the characters and whatever plot there is in this fanfic. So don't be too surprised if this story is put into a back seat. It may be in the back seat but not forgotten. My interests lie elsewhere for the moment.**

**MM014: I'm just glad you got to this. WE'VE BEEN F***ING WAITING 2 MONTHS FOR THIS! NEVER STALL LIKE THAT AGAIN!**

**KS90: It's not stalling if you don't know what to write. And watch your mouth, you're lucky my censors caught you, they only work fully during the story. I can't guarantee the words being blocked in these notes.**

**MM014:*Blushes in embarrassment* Whoops... I don't want this fanfic to be cancelled.**

**KS90: I'm not mad... Be careful with your language next time, I don't want any F-bombs unless its from Deseree. Anyway, mangamaniac014, my co-host thus far and hopefully I might get a few more, is writing an alternative version of this fanfic with slightly different OC's and original OC's with changed appearances. Nothing to drastic. It's really good and I recommend looking into. She's also quite the yaoi writer.**

**MM014: Oh stop it you... ^^**

**KS90: Now if only we could get her to update...**

**MM014: Hey!**

* * *

As Deseree stood out on the pier watching the boats go by, feeling the wind blow. She breathed in the smell of the sea and exhaled the wondrous scent of the sea. She had the locket from last year in her hand as she stood. The day was a particularly sunny one despite being March. The 17 year old smiled to herself as she did a re cap of her birthday. After that day, it all became a joke which no one spoke of, yet laughed at wholeheartedly. They all laughed and celebrated the day after. "Sometimes I wish I didn't suspect much of him. Maybe he wouldn't have yelled and cried if I'd been a bit more 'cool'."

"I'm not mad..." Said the all to familiar voice of her brother, "Besides, I wouldn't have opened up if it went like I planned." Somehow he knew what Des was thinking about and it wasn't like him to be this over seeing. "I can tell from the locket..."

"O-oh..." She stuttered out in relief. '_Thank goodness he's not psychic..._' Des thought. "So, why'd you come here?"

"Can't a brother see his own sister a few weeks before ANOTHER world meeting. I mean we've been having too many lately." Yup. It was him alright. Happy tone in his voice and jokes about real life. Jeremiah's personality made Des smile sometimes and Des appreciated it. Always did and hopefully, always will. "Besides. I need an uncool sister so I can be the cool one."

"Sure..." Des said sarcastically. Though it wasn't a mocking sarcasm, it was playful. "Anyway, why are you so concerned about world meetings anyway?"

"Well, we are going to be representing the countries one day, I have to be concerned. About lots of global affairs since I'm the most diverse country and open to many new ideas and have math, science and some literature in my strengths I have to be ready for my country."

"I see what you mean... My skills do derive from music, literature, and philosophy... Along with superb spying skills I might add. They all come from history thus far. Who we are is what the people did in order for us to be like this today."

"OK, but enough stressing on your philosophical aspects at the moment. Not to be rude or anything, but let me say something I'm worried about. Remember the incident on the boat?"

"Of course."

"Well, ever since that day, the mentors have been meeting up secretly in between the original meetings. Thanks to MY spying skills along with William, we've deduced that they're planning something big. We just don't know what yet..."

"... How long have you been spying for exactly?"

"A couple months now. Though I think they'll tell us this in the next meeting."

"Then what was the point of spying? You could've just stayed home and watched anime or something..."

"As much of an otaku as I am, I can't let my curiosity whittle away now!"

"Well, whatever this meeting is about, I hope it's nothing to drastic." With that said Deseree walked off the pier and headed down somewhere to meet up with Arthur.

"Let's hope so... Sis." Jeremiah walked off the bay to and headed in a different direction.

* * *

**KS90: I hate to say this, but this chapter is unfortunately short. Though it does offer closure to Des' memory and starts up a new part in our story. It should feed my need for some movement in the story.**

**MM014: Well, when put that way, I guess no one can blame you for such a short chapter.**

**KS90: I hope they don't. I really don't want to be burned by fellow readers...**

**MM014: They'll probably look forward to a bunch of this next part.**

**KS90: Anyway, feel free to Review. And try pitching me some ideas and encouragement through PM, review or see me in real life. Someway to contact me.**


End file.
